LUTO
by bonavenir
Summary: - ¿Por qué Akane?... ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mí? - Dijo Ranma. - "por qué eres mi prometido" pensó Akane, pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo...


LUTO.

Caía. No podía detenerse. Se aferra a las paredes del edificio del que cae… no lograba hacerlo. Dolían, sus uñas, estaban siendo desgarradas por la fuerza que aplicaba contra el edificio. Él gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, esperaba que alguien lo escuchase…. Dolía, sentía dolor… no era físico...

Alguien...

Quién fuese...

Quién sea...

Alguien…. _"escúcheme"_ susurro para sí mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a sí mismo.

\- ¡Hey! - escucho de pronto. Dejo de llorar y se concentró en aquella voz. La busco en la inmensidad de aquel lugar. Una luz se asomó tímidamente por un hueco que se formó en el cielo. Era ella... ¿Su madre? No... Era...

Agitado se levantó tomando aire, estaba sofocado, temblaba y sudaba, una combinación un poco extraña e irónica pero síntomas propios de una pesadilla. Asustado, colocó sus manos en su rostro y trato de calmarse, seguía sumergido en aquel horrible sentimiento.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto una voz femenina. Sonaba preocupada. Cuando él logro despabilarse, enfoco su mirada en aquella chica, era Akane.

\- Akane, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pues gritabas como niña toda la noche…. no me dejabas dormir, así que vine a ver que sucedía ¿tuviste una pesadilla? –

Ranma apretó los puños recordando aquel sueño. Suspiro. - No pasa nada…. – Abrió la palma de su mano y la observo un momento… seguía vivo, todo había sido una pesadilla.

Akane se quedó observándolo fijamente. - ¿he? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – Se inclinó a ver su palma, pero no había nada. – Ranma… ¿de verdad te sientes bien?

Ranma bajo las manos y bajo la cabeza hacia abajo. – Si… es sólo que estaba pensando… -la miro directamente a los ojos, Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la cercanía del muchacho. Él continuo - Tal vez…solo son pretextos tuyos para querer venir a verme dormir... ¿O no? - le dedico una sonrisa socarrona a su visitante.

Akane se sonrojo e hizo un puchero, avergonzada. Molesta por aquel comentario golpeó a Ranma incrustándolo en el piso del cuarto. Si Ranma no había sufrido lo suficiente en el sueño, ahora sí lo iba a hacer.

\- ¡Tonto! No me vuelvo a molestar en venir a ver que te sucede. - se levantó y se fue hacia su cuarto, dejando a un moribundo Ranma.

El día siguiente, comenzó como de costumbre. Una Akane gritándole a su prometido dormilón y un Ranma contestándole con un _"machorra"_ a los cuatro vientos, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la Tendo. Pese a todo ello, había algo diferente, la mirada de Ranma había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, o quizá apenas lo había notado, pues de pronto los ojos del chico habían perdido su peculiar brillo y parecía todo el tiempo que quisiese llorar. Akane era muy perceptiva e incluso sentía una energía diferente alrededor de su prometido, un aire pesado, que incluso le llegaba a causar escalofrío... Algo realmente estaba pasando con él, sin embargo no lograba de cifrar que con exactitud.

Los días de la semana transcurrieron con normalidad para ambos, rodeados de prometidos y prometidas, gritos, golpes, insultos… pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ranma comenzó a mostrar actitudes que jamás había tenido y conociéndolo, era inimaginable que reaccionará de esa forma, pues cada vez que se cruzaba con alguna de sus prometidas, ni si quiera luchaba por quitarse, dejaba que se le acercasen y parecía un peluche al que movían como les apeteciera y pese a los golpes de ira por parte de Akane, nunca llego a decirle nada ni a defenderse, los recibía e incluso para la chica esto llegaba a ser desesperante. Además, hacía días que dejó de entrenar, llegaba a casa a encerrarse en el cuarto y dormir.

Un día ni si quiera fue a clases e ignoro los gritos de su novia, quien por único momento decidió no insistirle y se fue sin él. Durante todo ese día, no paraba de pensar en el comportamiento que Ranma había estado teniendo en los últimos días.

De vuelta a casa, seguía descifrando aquello que aquejaba tanto al chico… parecía deprimido...

Un momento... Paro su andar... En medio de la calle… apretó su mochila... - ¿Ranma está deprimido? - se susurró así misma y un aire le recorrió todo su ser, ella sabía de ante mano lo que la depresión podía provocar en las personas…algo andaba mal.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia el cuarto del chico, lo abrió con fuerza mientras gritaba agitada _"¡Ranma!"_ sin embargo lo encontró completamente vacío.  
Corrió deprisa hacia bajo y cuestiono sobre el paradero de él chico a quién primero se le cruzara por enfrente. Kasumi, era la única en casa, quién le sonrió y le dijo con su voz dulce algo como: _"dijo que saldría a entrenar una semana al bosque, parece que se quiere recuperar"_ sin perder más tiempo, Akane corrió hacia donde se suponía que estaría, lo busco durante toda la tarde, sin importarle lastimarse o rasguñarse. Pero no encontró rastro alguno de él, derrotada y cansada, regreso a casa. Abrió la puerta y por inercia miro hacia el tejado y…

¡Allí estaba!

\- Es él... ¡RANMA! - grito entusiasmada y Ranma ni si quiera se inmutó. Ágilmente la chica brinco sobre el techo, quedando justa enfrente de su prometido. Antes de que siquiera preguntarle algo, él dijo:

\- ¿Por qué Akane?... ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mí?

Akane trago duro y varias gotas de sudor aparecieron en su frente. Se había puesto nerviosa.  
\- Ranma... Pues yo... _"eres mi prometido, como no me iba a preocupa_ r" - pensó, pero le faltaba el valor para decirlo. - tonto... Pues faltaste a clase y se aproximan los exámenes, solo quería pasarte la tarea. – Akane se había puesto seria, sabía que era un pretexto muy absurdo. – Además, has estado raro, no sé qué te sucede… ¿está todo bien? – dijo, angustiada.

Ranma cerró los ojos, parecía exasperado. Se levantó y le dio la espalda a su acompañante.  
\- Akane, no te preocupes más por mí… de hecho he decidido terminar el compromiso... Búscate a alguien quién de verdad este completo...- Girón su vista sobre su hombro, viéndola. - y te quiera… _"más que yo lo hago"_ – pensó - Mañana le diré a mi padre que nos vayamos de aquí... Gracias… de verdad, por todo. – le sonrío de medio lado. Antes de que Akane pudiese decir algo, Ranma salto el tejado y se fue, perdiéndose entre la obscuridad.

Akane se quedó sin aire, comenzó a asimilar lo que el chico le había dicho, las palabras _"y que te quiera"_ empezaron a resonar por toda su mente. Empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho que la obligo a dejarse caer y empezó a llorar, por alguna razón esa advertencia sonaba más enserió que otras ocasiones, sin embargo los ojos de Ranma decían otra cosa... Otra verdad.

Akane se había ido a acostar, a ratos lloraba y a otros se quedaba dormida, descansando sus ojos en esos momentos de las lágrimas, sólo para levantarse a volver a hacerlo. En uno de esos momentos se levantó de su cama a entrenar un rato, quería sacar las palabras de su mente.

Se fue al dojo, al abrirlo diviso a Ranma sentado en medio del salón, veía el techo, como si estuviese en un trance. Él escucho la puerta abrirse y giro a ver a Akane, en ese instante sus ojos chocaron y la chica pudo jurar que observó el vacío en sus ojos.

Ranma se levantó, se sacudió un poco el pans que llevaba puesto y camino, pasándola de largo por un lado, la estaba ignorando. Él llevaba un tramo ya recorrido hacia la casa, cuando Akane lo llamo.

\- Espera Ranma.

El detuvo su andar y se quedó pasmado un segundo.

\- ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué no quieres… estar conmigo?

Ranma agacho la vista y apretó fuerte sus puños… Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

\- Entiendo… No soy suficiente para ti… ni si quiera sé que te sucede… ni si quiera soy capaz de hacerte feliz… - la voz de Akane se iba quebrando con cada palabra.

Ranma se giró quedando enfrente de ella, observo que lloraba y su corazón dio un pequeño brinco, no le gustaba verla llorar de esa forma.

\- Vez… - susurro – ni si quiera soy capaz de hacerte sonreír… - dijo él.

Hubo un silencio abrumador, de pronto las hojas de los árboles cayeron por un fuerte viento que apareció de repente.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma?... dímelo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo. – Dijo abruptamente la chica.

Ranma agacho la vista y se fue acercando hacia ella, se sentía tan mal, tenía días pensando lo peor. Se acercó lo suficiente a ella y la encaro. Sin previo aviso la sostuvo fuerte entre sus brazos y empezó a llorar, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

\- Ranma… - susurró ella ante aquel acto y lo aferro fuerte hacia su cuerpo.

Entre sollozos el chico le dijo – No me siento bien Akane, estoy triste y desmotivado todo el tiempo. Me siento incompleto… extraño a mi madre… - comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte. – no soy el mismo desde que murió hace un año… no puedo Akane, quisiera ir con ella…

La madre de Ranma había muerto hacia un año, después de que regresó, vivió con ella dos años hasta que enfermo gravemente y de pronto un día ya no despertó.

Akane lo abrazo tan fuerte, deseaba que no sufriese más. – Eres un tonto… jamás vuelvas a esconder las cosas… sabes que estoy para ti… después de todo… - cerró la boca, recordó que Ranma había terminado el compromiso.

\- Después de todo estamos comprometidos – Dijo él sin más. Akane se sonrojo levemente.

Después de ese día las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. De vez en cuando ambos se lanzaban miradas de complicidad y todas las noches iban al tejado a platicar, sobre sus sentimientos y aquellas cosas que le molestaban, eso pareció apoyar a Ranma, pues poco a poco volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Y todo gracias a su Akane.

FIN.

¡Regresé! Lo siento. Deje de escribir mucho tiempo. Sucede qué me desconecte de los personajes y ya no sabía que escribir, lo que escribía me empezó a parecer tan igual… Ésta es mi primera historia, perdí a alguien hace poco, refleja todo lo que sentí y que de alguna forma me ayudo a desahogarme. Espero les guste, no prometo continuar las historias que tengo pendientes (creo que sólo es una), ya no conecto con la trama :c Hasta pronto.


End file.
